RWBY:My Fight
by ASSASSINCONNER4
Summary: I never liked life. Never had the incentive to. But, as my luck would have it, Life liked me and, unfortunately, it had plans for me. (Cover Art is not mine)
1. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs. A little warning, given my personality, there is probably going to be a lot of cussing. I will try to keep it at a minimum, but no promises.

I awoke in a black place. 'That's new.' I thought. 'Did the power go out or something?' I questioned in my head.

"No, I'm afraid not." I jumped as far back as I could letting out a manly scream... Ok, it was more akin to a screech. But that doesn't change the fact that I am in a pitch black space and a voice spoke from fucking nowhere, you can't tell me that's not even a little concerning.

"Who in the nine hells are you?!" I shouted into the void.

"Definitely not him. In fact, I'm quite the opposite." Their voice boomed. I couldn't tell whether they were a girl or not.

"Where are you?!" I shouted again. I hated not knowing anything about my possible captor. Whoever it was chuckled.

"Even in times of fear you try to stay calm." It boomed again. What? I don't know what gender it is and I can't just assume. Anyway, I got frustrated and shouted something that, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME, GOD DAMNIT!" After I shouted that, I felt a wave of nausea and pressure hit me. I felt weak as I collapsed to my knees. I nearly puked as the nausea became even more intense. And the worst part? I couldn't see what was doing it. I wasn't even sure I wanted to.

"Do not spout those words at me in such a manner, child! I may have an affection for you, but I will not be yelled at with such language." It shouted back. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't something to be trifled with. I doubt the idea that me not feeling well and it getting angry was just a coincidence. 'What the hell is this thing?' I thought

"Why, I would have thought you to have figured out by now. But I guess, given your situation, you probably wouldn't jump to that conclusion straight away. I am God, but, I am not like you think I am." God said. While that helped me figure out where I am, it doesn't tell me what I'm doing in front of him. Also, his true voice came out but I still couldn't label him a woman or a man. Even though that's exactly what I'm doing, but semantics can come later. First, I needed answers.

"Why am I here? In the afterlife of all places?" I said. I already had a suspicion, but I didn't want to believe it to be true.

"Unfortunately my child, you have died." God confirmed what I already knew. However, that didn't make it any less shocking to hear.

"I fucking what?!" I shouted.

"However, I am going to allow you to go to a place your choosing." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was unsure of if I heard that correctly.

"You heard me child. I am letting you go to a place of your choosing." He stated again.

"Yeah, I heard that. I was talking about what you meant by that." I said, clarifying what exactly I was questioning.

"What I mean by that is I'm letting you go to whatever universe you want to go to. Be it fictional or not, I will take you there. You just can't return here." He clarified.

Huh. You know, in hindsight, I probably should've figured that.

"RWBY." I said instantly. He chuckled.

"You do not cease to amaze me. Very well. I'll give you a moment to get ready. Just call my name when you are." He said.

"I'm ready now. But I must ask two things of you." I said.

"Hmm. What is it that you must ask, my child." He intoned.

"1. I want my cat 2. I at least I want some sort of gamer ability." I listed. He sighed

"The first I can give you, the second I cannot. I will allow to replace the second one." He said to me.

"Then I want to know more about the transfer sequence." I said, not really knowing anything else to ask.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Well, it never hurt for me." 'That's very reassuring' I knew full well he could hear my thoughts, but he must've ignored that.

"As for the rest, all memory you have of RWBY except for character names will be erased. As well as this conversation."

What?

"Wait, seriously?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"Well, I can't have you messing with that universe how you want. Plus it adds excitement, a hook to the story that makes it different from nearly any other story out there. You understand as a writer, I know you do. And I'm not joking, even I won't remember this conversation." He said. Asshole.

"But before I send you there I must ask, why exactly do you want your cat?" He asked. I sensed something wrong.

"Can't you just read my mind?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure, but that doesn't build trust and I want to hear you say it personally." He said. I sighed.

"I went up nearly 25 feet in the air for this cat. I'm not just gonna leave him without me. I will care for that cat until the day he dies. Especially since it feels like he's the only one who loves me in my family." I said.

"But I must ask you something in return." I said. He only made a noise of inquiry.

"Why not just send me to heaven, or even hell for that matter, or purgatory?Why do this?" I asked.

"The truth is, there is no heaven. There is no hell. There is no purgatory. Just black. It's sort of like RWBY in that regard. Even we, the devil and I, are sort of the same as the dark god and the light god of RWBY. That's why you did not go to such constructs. It's because they didn't exist in the first place." This was news to me. But I had one last thing to take care of before I left.

"How did I die?" I asked.

"A poisonous spider crawled under your your blankets and onto your legs, where it bit you. You died in minutes." He replied

"Well, that sucks." I said. He chuckled yet again.

"Indeed it does. Now, are you ready to go?" He asked. I looked up and nodded. He chuckled.

"Very well. Step through this-" a white portal shone brightly. "-and you will go to the universe of RWBY. But I must warn you, this will be the last time you see your universe. Are you sure you want to leave without a goodbye?" He asked. I nodded without hesitation. I may love my family, but they are the worst people I have ever met. Maybe one of their own dying will get them to see how horrible they've been.

I walk into the portal and I couldn't help but be excited. I finally get to go to where I always wanted to be, even if it wasn't how I imagined it. Still, this is a new- OH MY GOD PAIN! PAIN EVERYWHERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Hope you all enjoyed! This is officially the start of my self-insert story. I don't have much to say, but the story about my cat is true. I have nothing else.

So Bye-Bye!


	2. That’s Interesting

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

I awoke to a forest, which is weird because I don't remember going to sleep in a forest. So, what do I do from here? I could gather materials and stay here for the rest of my life. But that's considering I even know how to survive like that in the first place. I guess my next logical decision is to go looking for civilization.

"Carnivore, carnivore, won't you come digest me~" I sang as I walked. Don't judge me. I need something to keep me occupied for the walk, and let me remind you, it could take days. Still though, I have been walking for hours and still haven't found any sign of civilization, not even a path. It's about to be dark and I at least want to find something before the creepy crawlies get me.

You know what's weird? I feel lighter. Like I could jump 15 feet in the air. Maybe I just haven't eaten in a while? It would probably explain why I'm out here. It definitely explains why I feel so light. I tried remembering why I would be here, but so far nothing has came to mind. Except the names of people I do not know.

Adam Taurus, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna. You get the idea. I find this Weiss's name to be weird, considering it means white snow in German. Adam's name is the closest to normal, but his last name is after that of a zodiac sign, a star constellation, and a bull. Also a car from where I used to live. Yang Xiao Long means sunny little dragon, I don't know the language. Blake is old English for black and the last name means pretty woman in Italian.

You see? I don't know these people, yet I know their names and their meanings. But all except Adam's have a common factor, its a color or refers to a color. Maybe I should change my name then? No, worry about that later. First, I need to find a village or one of these people. Hopefully they speak English. I don't know about you, but this Adam guy seems cool to me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! This is how I'm going to spend my night?!" Let me clarify real quick. A few minutes ago, some creatures with black fur and white boney masks with red details came from out of nowhere. I ran as fast as I could. I climbed up a tree hoping they would pass by, but they seemed to know where I was. So now, I was stuck in a tree for God knows how long. Fuck life!

"Go the fuck away!" I shouted with absolutely no effect. I sighed.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of flesh ripping and whimpers. I looked down to see some man in a dress shirt that was all black. He wore a blindfold over his eyes. I watched as he tore all the creatures below me to pieces. I was awestruck to say the least.

"What were this Grimm doing?" The man asked himself. Grimm huh? That must be what those creatures are called.

"Hey! I'm up here!" I called out to him. He must've not been expecting that because he jumped and tore his blade from the sheathe. He looked up to me. I jumped down. Now that I had a closer look, he seemed to have bull horns growing from his head. He scoffed.

"Of course a damn human just so happened to be in a tree with Grimm below." He snarled. I backed up a bit.

"I don't recall doing anything to you or your race." I said. I knew he was different because he referred to me by my race. If the bull horns weren't evidence enough. (Not joking you, I almost wrote goat horns)

"It doesn't matter, human. What were you doing out here." He harshly spat at me

"I don't know. I just randomly awoke here." I said. He growled and started to walk.

"HEY! AT LEAST ESCORT ME TO A VILLAGE, YOU ASS!" I yelled at him. I heard him growl again

"Follow me!" He shouted back. I started following him.

We walk into a town. It seems to be filled with tons people that have animal traits.

"Jesus. Is it always this cramped?" I said, genuinely curious and trying to break the ice.

"Well, when you fit an entire species onto an island that's 2/3rds desert, it tends to be a little cramped. Not like you would know, human." He said. Something occurred to me.

"You know, I never caught your name." I said, asking for his name in a sentence. He looked over to me.

"Adam. My name's Adam Taurus." The newly named Adam said.

Well, it seems I've killed two birds with one stone.

"Adam huh? My name's Saphire Tout." Not gonna lie, I gave him a fake alias.

"I don't care." Adam said to me. I wonder why he's like this.

"Well you can at least use it instead of just calling me human all the time." I said

"I don't think I will, human. Why are you even following me? I got you to civilization. Go away." He said with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"Well, I'm gonna need a place to stay. I figure you at least have somewhere I can sleep." I combat his frustration with logic. All I heard from him was a sigh.

"My adoptive family my have a place for you, no promises though, human. And don't think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I'm only doing this to prove that I am not as bad as you humans." Adam said. Well seems like my luck may be turning around.

I take that regard about my luck back. If anything, it got worse. People were constantly throwing trash at me, yelling insults, some even dared to pull a weapon out before being tackled by what I assume is the police here. And the worst part? Adam wasn't doing a damn thing. He sat there and let it happen. What did I do to deserve this? As far as I know, nothing.

Anyway, we were now at a large, wooden, double door. Adam knocked on it. It made a loud sound that made me jump.

"That's intimidating to say the least." I remarked

"Indeed." Adam agreed. Well, he at least agrees with me on something.

The door opened to reveal a gigantic man, I'm talking like, 7'6". That was fucking scary.

"Adam, why are you back so early? Normally, you're out all day." He asked Adam.

"Sorry sir, but I ran into a bit of a complication." Adam said back. He stepped aside to reveal me leaning on a pillar. I scoffed.

"I see. Where did you find this boy?" He asked Adam.

"I was out in the forests when I saw Grimm pilled around a tree. I thought it was abnormal but I didn't question it as we don't know a lot about Grimm themselves. I killed them all. He called out to me from atop the tree. When I questioned him as of to how he got here, he said he randomly woke up there." Adam retold our meeting.

"Which is true." I budded in. They both looked to me before going back to their conversation.

"He asked that I escort him to civilization. He then asked if I had a place for him to stay." Adam finished.

"Hmm, I suppose we could make room for him here. Tell me child, what is your name?" The unnamed man asked me.

"I'm Saphire Tout. May I know yours?" I asked him.

"My name is Ghira Belladonna. It's nice to meet you." Ghira said.

"Likewise." I said before shaking his hand.

"Honey! Who is it?" I heard a female voice ask in the background.

"Just a new face dear!" Ghira shouted back

"Oh! What's their name?" The female voice asked again. Ghira looked to me for permission. I nodded.

"Saphire Tout, dear!" Ghira shouted

"I like that name!" The female voice shouted.

"Good to know dear!" Ghira shouted back. He looked to me.

"By the way you're calling her dear, I think it's an accurate assumption to say that she is your wife." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes, she is. Come on in." He invited me inside. I stepped in. He escorted me to where his wife was. I saw her playing chess with another female.

"Kali, this is the new face dear." Ghira said, introducing me.

"Nice to meet you miss." I said, bowing.

"Please, call me Kali. The person sitting across from me is our daughter Blake." She said, introducing her daughter.

"It's nice to meet you all. You may have already heard it, but my name is Saphire Tout." I said again. Their daughter, Blake I recalled, looked me up and down.

"You're human." She said. I chuckled.

"Indeed I am." I said. She looked at her father with questioning eyes. Her father looked back with pleading eyes. She looked back to me and shrugged. I wonder what that was about.

"Well Saphire, let's get you situated." Ghira said.

"While we are doing that, can you fill me in on some common things? There seems to be gaps in my memory." I said, using this opportunity to obtain information. Ghira chuckled

"I suppose I could." He said before leading me to my room.

I sat in my room pondering what he told me. It looked like I had a choice as of to what I wanted to do. I could be a huntsman like The ones Ghira told me about. I could also live my life in peace.

After a few hours I had decided. I opened my door and walked out of my room. I continued to walk down the hall. Eventually I reached Ghira's room. I knocked. He opened the door with a look of surprise on his face.

"I want to be a huntsman." I said. Ghira chuckled

"I knew you would chose that." He said

"Follow me." He commanded. So, I followed him. He lead me to an armory. He pressed a combination on a keypad. The door in front of us opened an outfit was inside. It was beautiful.

"This was going to be my son's, but I never had one. The people I ordered from also made it in the wrong color. It should be just about your size." Ghira said. I walked up to it.

"Well, are you gonna try it on or not?" Ghira asked.

I came out of the changing room wearing the combat gear.

"It fits you perfectly!" Ghira exclaimed.

"It does." I said. Suddenly Ghira's face got serious.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." And thus began a year of training.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! The song mentioned above is Carnivore by Starset for anyone curious. If you want to see the outfit, go to wattpad and find the same story. I have nothing else

So Bye-Bye!


	3. A Workaholic

**Before you start reading this chapter, I hit a writer's block and this chapter was an attempt to break through it. So the chapter probably wont be good.**

**Sorry.**

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

[Roughly six years later]

[Journal log 289]

I have spent around six years here. It's not the best, but certainly not the worst. I find this plant, Remnant, to be extremely interesting. With the decreased size, there is less gravity. Hence everyone can do things here that you wouldn't be able to do on Earth.

As to how I've determined that I am on another planet, the topography is like nothing I've ever seen, the shattered moon, and the aforementioned decreased size.

As for the topography, there is a literal continent that is shaped like a fucking dragon!

Like, what the fuck?!

On top of that, these faunus were definitely not on Earth as well as the Grimm... and don't get me started on the shattered moon. I don't even know how they have waves without a complete moon. I tried asking why it was broken, but apparently no one knows why that is.

Anyway, onto more important things.

My training has come along nicely. I have made decent progress in combat as well as having a weapon to call my own. It's a chokutō with a slot at the bottom the hilt to slide dust in so I can make my clones have special properties. Unfortunately, I haven't found out how to imbue the blade with dust. The sheathe can be turned into a rifle and send the sword inside it flying at the enemy. Took a little inspiration from Adam on that one. There is also a button on the sheathe that makes a blade pop out for duel-wielding.

As for my Aura and semblance, I have also made considerable progress. I am considered a prodigy with Aura because I can deflect dust blasts and effects away and boost my reaction times, along with my speed, by roughly 2. This drains my Aura, whether gradually or in one fell swoop. But I believe, that under most circumstances, that this is an acceptable trade-off.

I have learned my semblance is a lot like Adam's, but I can transfer energy through my body. It's also like Blake's, but my clones can interact with their environment. It seems to be two settings as It takes more Aura to do one right after the other and less just doing the same setting every time.

Also, my cat showed up from absolutely nowhere. I have no clue as of to how he got here. But I'm happy to have him here.

I have also developed my own symbol. It's a blue wolf. I had it sown on my outfit's back.

You know, at first I thought it would be way worse than where I'm at now. But I feel as if though I am truly where I am meant to be. I've dreamed of something like this to happen for years. It's almost surreal to think about.

However, like all good things, this must come to an end. I am moving away from Menagerie tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, Ghira and the rest have taken care of me as if I were one of their own. Right now, as a 17 year old, I feel as if though there is so much more for me. The only problem... I haven't told them yet. I can only hope they react well...

—

"Hey Saphire. What are you doing?" I heard Blake say from behind me.

"I'm writing the next log in this new journal, of which you are interrupting." I said.

"Oh! Ok. I guess I'll be going." She said. I sighed

"Ok, what did seek me out for?" I asked, hoping she would give me something instead running like she usually does.

"Adam and I want to see if you wanted to come with us to hang out for the day. I underst-"

"Sure." I cut her off. "Just let me finish this first."

"Ok, you'll find us in the library." She said before leaving.

I finish the rest and walk to the library.

I am currently walking with Adam and Blake. We've had fun so far, but I haven't had the time to tell them about my parting. Also, who would've thought me and Adam would be friends? Anyway, I want to tell them, but I'm scared as of to how they will react. It's haunting me.

But maybe, just maybe, I am worrying for nothing.

I sat with the rest of the Belladonna family at the dinner table, eating... as usual. I decided to break the ice about my departure now.

"Hey." They all looked at me. "I need to get something off my chest." They all looked to each other before looking to me.

"We know." Ghira said. That left me more confused then I'd like to admit.

"What do you mean you know?" I asked. Ghira then proceeded to pull my ticket for the bout ride off of Menagerie from his pocket.

"We know that you're leaving." He said.

"You know you could have told us." Kali said. I sighed.

"Yes, I know I could have. But I wasn't sure if it was the right time." I said. Don't judge me. I tend to over think things.

"If any thing came up that was important as this, any time would be the right time." Ghira said.

"Well, I'll be leaving tomorrow. If you want to see me off you can." I said in reply.

"Of course we'll see you off. You're nothing if not our son." Kali said.

"Thank you all for understanding." I said. I stood up.

"I must take my leave but I leave you with the word 'goodnight'." I said before walking away

I was at the docks with my family, my adoptive family. As you would expect, they're seeing me off and saying their goodbyes.

"Have a good life, my son." Ghira said.

"Safe travels my gemstone." Kali said.

"Good luck to you Saphire." Blake said.

Finally, Adam stepped up to me.

"We may have not gotten off to a great start, but now I am proud to call you my friend and my brother. I wish you a good life." He said

"Everyone, stop acting like this is goodbye forever. It's not. Death is when we truly say goodbye and even that won't be forever. So instead of saying goodbye to you, I say auf weidersehen. If I know my German correctly, It means 'till I see you again' and see you again I shall." I said.

The ship in the background sounded it's horn, signaling that it would be leaving soon.

"You should get going before you get left behind." Ghira said to me.

"I will, and I also thank you for my time here." I said before walking onto the ship. When I turned around, I saw Ghira mouth 'you're welcome' to me.

I waved as the ship took off. This was it. The start to my new life has finally begun.

**I must say sorry for the little hiatus. I hit a writer's block and I'm gonna try to break through it. As for the sword, the picture's on wattpad in case you wanted to know what it looked like. The symbol is the cover art. I have nothing else.**

**So Bye-Bye!**


End file.
